


Getting Petstucked

by kittypetro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Petstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypetro/pseuds/kittypetro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska walks in on Rose and Roxy trying to bring back their dead cat and gets hit by their blast. Now she is stuck as Kanaya's pet for a full sweep before the spell turns off. Life sucks, but for now, she cant do anything else than to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Petstucked

Getting petstucked

Chapter 1

“So… Can anyone tell me what the actual flying fuck I am looking at and how the hell it happened?” 

Rose and Roxy winched, looking at each other. Karkat’s question was completely understandable, quite honestly they had thought he would have flown higher off the handle than this. It had been almost 2 years since they successfully cleared their session. Everything was fine, everyone was alive again courtesy of Jane and everyone lived together… that didn’t mean that now and then shit happened. 

“Well” Rose said, deciding that it was better to just jump into the explanation. “Me and Roxy where having a chat… having some drinks… vodka mostly… and then we somehow started talking about Jaspers.” 

Roxy nodded, deciding to jump into the conversation. “So, we were both totally missing our little furry friend, and Rose said she had tried finding out a way to bring him back with her magic power, but nothing had worked… and then I told her that I had never really tried using my voidy powers for trying to make something living, so we figured, hey what if we combined our powers?” 

Rose winched. “We decided to give it a go… we were halfway into the testing try when Vriska opened the door and interrupted us… we lost focus and there was a flash of white and… well.” 

Rose gesticulated to the floor. Growling and hissing at everyone present while trapped in a makeshift cage made out of a plastic basket with holes with some heavy books on top was Vriska. 

Only, she didn’t look like Vriska. 

She was now the size of a regular house cat, her grey skin replaced by short grey fur. Her head still sported her long black luscious locks, and her horns where still in place, while her nose had grown out to form a small muzzle. Her ears seemed to have moved further up on her head, and had dragged out, looking more feline than troll at the current moment. Her frame was currently supported by all four of her legs, who looked more like paws than fingers, her hind legs elongated into typical feline fashion. 

A long tail seemed to grow out from Vriska’s tailbone, the end tufted in the same black as her hair. To top it all off a ring of black fur around Vriska’s left eye completed the transformation, the now feline troll hissing and growling at everyone, reaching out with razor sharp claws to try and get a hand at anyone who got to close. 

“So… we managed to capture her before she ran off” Roxy said, winching slightly as her scratched arms started hurting in remembrance of Vriska’s fury. “And we made some discoveries while we sent out those mass messages to come and gather.” 

“Ok” Dave said, not fazed at all about the current situation at hand. “Like what?” 

Rose was the one who answered. “Well, the most important thing is that she understands us, although apparently her own vocabulary now consists of meowing, hissing and howling. We are also pretty certain Vriska still remembers who she is.” 

“What makes you so certain?” It was Sollux who asked, the troll bending down to get a closer look at the now feline Vriska who hissed and swatted at his face. 

“Small things really” Rose said sighing. “To keep her occupied while we waited we figured that maybe some of her feline features meant she had adopted some of their traits, so Roxy used her voidy powers to get this small plastic ball… I asked her to make it look like an 8 ball and the first thing Vriska tried to do when we pushed it into her was to shake it and break it… probably figured it was her sylladex giving her a weapon or something… didn’t work, you can still see the ball there in between her front paws… Like a pirate protecting her loot.” 

Nepeta smiled as she dumped down on her stomach to get closer to Vriska, who growled, raised her back, and laid her ears flat towards her head. 

“She is such a cute meowbeast though” Nepeta said giggling. “She smells like one too… but more troll than meowbeast… can we keep her like this?” 

A new loud hiss from Vriska and a swing at Nepeta’s face through the holes in the basket made the Blue blood’s opinion very clear on what she felt about this situation. 

“Well that’s the thing” Roxy said with a sigh. “Neither I nor Rose has any idea how to even start contemplating on how we are going to make her turn back, if she is going to turn back on her own after a while… we don’t even know what to do in the meantime.” 

“I can help with that.” 

Everyone turned as Dave spoke up… only it was a new Dave. 

Karkat groaned. 

“Great, more fucking time traveling, I thought I fucking told you people to stop using these powers when we finished the game.” 

“Listen bro I don’t listen to your orders I am my own fucking man… that being said I am here on a mission. Here to lay down some sick proclamations from the future.” 

Terezi giggled. “Is this about Vriska? Please tell me she will stay like this forever, I would love to leave that hanging over her head.” 

“Sorry to bust your hopeful bubble there Tez, I am here to tell you that she will turn back on her own… unfortunately it will take some time.” 

“How long?” Tavros was the one asking, sitting cross legged by Vriska’s cage, and wisely keeping his fingers to himself. 

“About a sweep.” 

The loud hissing meow of indignation coming from Vriska made it very clear what she felt about this answer. 

“Hey tough break cat face, but that’s how long it’s going to take.” Dave turned to Kanaya. “I also have this from future you, a list of stuff… Kanaya will take care of Vriska, I was told to tell everyone present that it was some sort of kismesis privilege, whatever the fuck that mean with you trolls and your weird ass hate love. Now if you will excuse me, I’ll head down to the other Dave’s and hang there for the next 2 years until I am current Dave again, you guys have fun doing whatever the fuck you are doing.” 

And with that said Dave left, walking towards the apartment block that was reserved for all the sprites, extra Daves’ and various other creatures. 

Kanaya, who up until that point hadn’t said much, but rather had paid attention to the various scratches her matesprit and her mother/daughter had gotten in their brief attempt to capture Vriska, opened the letter she had gotten, recognizing the lettering. 

“Well Dave is probably right, this is my own hand writing.” 

Karkat huffed. “Ok… great… a full sweep without having to deal with Vriska trying to kill everyone… I can live with this.” 

“Hiss.” 

“Fuck you Vriska, you are an ass, and you know it. I am out of here, fuck you all.” Karkat left, as did most of the other trolls. 

John looked nervously at Vriska. “She’ll be fine right?” 

Kanaya smiled. “You don’t think I can handle her?” 

John smiled. “Fair point… I’ll probably stop by after she has settled in or something… might be a tad much to do it at once I guess.” 

John sighed before getting up from his seat, walking out. Kanaya turned to Nepeta who was still lying on her stomach, her own tail swishing. 

“Hey Nepeta?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think I could borrow some stuff from you? Maybe some toys you have outgrown or a food dish?” 

“Yeah I have some of those” Nepeta said, sitting up. “I’ll go look through some of Pounce de Leon’s old stuff, I’ll be by your hive later with them.” 

“Thank you Nepeta that would be nice.” 

Nepeta smiled, gave one last wave to Vriska for good bye before pouncing out of the door towards her own hive. Turning to Rose and Roxy Kanaya smiled. 

“I’d like to ask you of some of the same stuff. Any toys, baskets she can sleep in, litter boxes… food, anything extra you can spare I’d like them.” 

“Of course Kanaya… sorry we got you into this mess.” 

Kanaya laughed, looking back down to Vriska. “My dear, I am currently having my kismesis transformed into a pet for a full sweep, forcing her to live under my roof with my rules… I could not be any happier.” 

Kanaya took the letter her future self had sent with Dave and placed it in her pocket, before looking down at Vriska. She was growling at her. She knew what was coming, knew that the moment Kanaya grabbed her she’d be taken back to her hive, with no chance to escape. Kanaya smiled at her kismesis, taking off the books on top of the basked, laying a hand on it. 

“Now… I know you can hear me, and I know that you understand me… I am going to lift this basket now so I can take you home. I am currently not going to do any more than that. However, if you try to run, if you try to attack, you try to do any stupid shenanigans… then I will make this the first day of many where you will hate your very existence… do I make myself understood?” 

“Mroow.” The low meowing sounded resigned enough. Kanaya lifted the basket away, Vriska just sitting still, her tail swishing. 

Kanaya smiled, reaching down to lift Vriska up into her arms. 

“Good girl.” 

“MROOWOWWW.” 

Vriska’s sudden outburst of sounds made Kanaya frown, until she saw that Vriska was looking at the ground… or rather at the plastic 8 ball that had fallen from her grip when Kanaya lifted her up. 

“Rose, honey, would you mind?” Rose smiled, reaching down for the ball, giving it to Vriska who grabbed at it with her new paws, biting into the ball. It probably felt safe for her. 

Kanaya looked down at her new furry pet, scratching her lightly behind one ear. 

“I’ll be going home then… And Rose, as soon as you can come with the things the better.” 

“Of course Kanaya, we will come by as soon as we find it all… bye Vriska, have fun at Kanaya’s place.” 

A small growl, muffled by the sound of the plastic ball was all the answer Rose got before Kanaya left, heading back to her hive with Vriska in her arms.


End file.
